Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus mounted in a vehicle for detecting a light source of another vehicle from an image capturing a field of view outside of the vehicle.
Background Art
Conventionally, as a vehicle light source detection apparatus, an apparatus is known that, when a pair of light sources and reflected light caused by a road surface are detected from a captured image, the light sources are identified as light sources of a vehicle (refer, for example, to PTL 1).    PTL 1 JP-A-H06-276524
However, in the above-described technology, a motorcycle of which the light source does not form a pair may not be detected as a light source of a vehicle. In addition, a light source other than those of a vehicle that are disposed in a pair may be erroneously detected as a light source of a vehicle. Reliability of detection is low.